The present invention relates to a storage device control apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
In recent information processing apparatuses or processors, the amount of data to be processed is remarkably increasing. In this regard, larger storage capacity and a higher data processing speed are required for storage devices disposed externally with respect to the information processors to store and to control data.